Usagi and the Magical Pendant of Venus
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are transported to the planet Venus where they meet Minako and Rei! AU and ShoujoAi.
1. Chapter 1

**Usagi and the Magical Pendant of Venus  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: WOW. .. I thought this story was going to DIE man. XD BUT NO, I'M SAVING IT. Kachan has inspired my writing. 3 WOO HOO.

**Chapter One  
**

Usagi shivered and drew her coat tighter against her body. The wind blew fiercely and Usagi's vision was starting to waver because of the heavy snowfall. Her blond hair whipped around her like string. She reached the street corner and sat down on the curb. She wiped at her eyes, which stung from the fierce wind. Her stomach emitted a loud growl and several people turned to look at her. She blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. She could smell the sweet scent of spruce, along with the tantalizing scent of pastries. She smiled, and turned toward the bakery window. She was a little shocked at the Christmas decorations, and realized that she must have lost her sense of days. However, now she needed to get a present for Mamoru. This was going to be a problem.

For the past three years, Usagi had been living on the streets, eating the mere scraps of food she could obtain, and living in a trashcan. Well, except for Thursdays. The trash was taken out on Thursdays. On Thursdays she just slept outside. If she lived in a big city with many people, she might have been worried for her safety. However, she lived in a small town with an extremely low crime rate, so she didn't really care.

Knowing that she had to get Mamoru some sort of present, she decided to look for some money on the ground. Since it was Christmas, people tended to lose money or at least have some spare change drop out of their coat pockets. Usagi stood too quickly though and her head started to swim. Shaking off the feeling of light-headedness, she focused her eyes on the ground. For hours, she searched for anything, wanting any sort of money she could grab. She would never resort to stealing, though. Finally, she gave up, back where she had started, and collapsed against the outer wall of the bakery. She could feel her eyelids slowly drooping and decided to rest for awhile.

Hours after she woke up again. Justwhen she thought all hope was lost, Usagi saw something glittering in the snow. Thinking that it was probably money, she dove to her knees and snatched the object out of the snow. She took the edge of her sleeve and wiped the object clean only to discover that it was only a bottle cap attached to a piece string. Usagi took her spot back against the wall of the bakery and sighed, finally discouraged.

Night descended and Usagi decided to go back home. She thought about how badly she would feel that she wasn't able to get Mamoru any sort of Christmas present. The only thing that could ease her guilt was the fact that frankly, he probably wouldn't be able to get her anything either. Mamoru had lost his house after his law firm went bankrupt. Now, he lived in the same alleyway as Usagi. Usagi and Mamoru had decided that they would save money in hopes that they could get married. Therefore, although Usagi could get Mamoru a present with their wedding money, she knew he would be sad so she didn't touch it at all.

Usagi met Mamoru in the first week that she had lost her home. She had walked down the street and had stopped in front of a butcher's window. The meat sang out to her, crying, 'Eat me! Eat me!'. She could feel drool collecting on the side of her mouth and she rubbed it away vigorously. She shook her head, fully knowing she couldn't afford anything within the store. As she walked past, Mamoru ran out of the store and bumped into Usagi, the contents of his bag spilling. Usagi scrambled from her awkward position on the ground and helped Mamoru gather his things. Their hands connected, and Usagi felt as though she were the heroine of a manga she used to read and adore. Mamoru smiled kindly at her and Usagi felt as though she would melt. The two became friends and it was only about a year into their friendship that Mamoru learned that Usagi had lost her home. For a while, he had let her stay in his house, but after an awkward situation between the two involving alcohol and kissing, Usagi decided it would be best if they didn't see each other anymore.

However, Mamoru had managed to track down Usagi after his law firm went down the toilet. The two became good friends again and had stayed together ever since. They realized that they would probably never be able to meet someone anyway, so they decided to marry each other, though never bring children into this sad and dismal life.

Usagi didn't have time to stroll down memory lane, though. It was getting dark out, and the snow was not letting up. She ran as quickly as she could back to her trashcan, stumbling on ice along the way. As she turned into the alleyway, she could hear Mamoru's soft snoring and smiled. He was going to be fine.

Sometime during the night, Usagi could hear a loud banging noise right outside of her trashcan. Normally, she wasn't the kind of person to be freaked out by this sort of thing. Rats were common, and so were the cats chasing the rats. However, this noise made an uneasy feeling run through Usagi's bones. This noise was too loud to be any rat or cat that she knew of. Stretching her arms out of the top of the trashcan, she pushed herself up and stepped over the rim, her shoes hitting a thick layer of ice. Usagi's eyes were quickly drawn to a swirling vortex of light. Quietly, she walked over to Mamoru's sleeping form and tapped him. He mumbled and sat up, not exactly saying anything coherent. He was, however, jolted awakewhen Usagi showed him the vortex of colors. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her towards him before the light exploded. As Usagi opened her left eye a little, she could see the bottle cap from before, glowing a bright orange. She entwined her fingers around the cold piece of metal before passing out.

A/N: Wow, this doesn't feel much different from the first version. .. Can I have a cookie? XD And thank you Kachan for betaing this! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Usagi and the Magical Pendant of Venus**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Well, I'm done redoing this and now I'm on to new stuff! Um, I'm still new at writing at shoujo-ai, so any tips would be appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Usagi awakened what seemed like hours later, her head pounding loudly. As she opened her eyes, she ran her hands over the area around her and realized that it was silk bedding. It was lovely pale shades of orange and yellow and the room she was in was quite large. There was a white dresser on the left and what looked like a large orange loveseat near that. While looking around, she did not notice someone enter the room with a tray of food. It was only when this girl spoke that Usagi even bothered to look.

"Well, you must be the new girl that Princess Minako picked up from earth. Welcome! I've brought you something to eat; you've had such a long journey!" The girl had long raven hair and beautiful plum eyes. She licked her lips gently and they were rewarded with a clean shine. "My name is Rei Hino. I am Princess Minako's maid. She has asked that I make sure that you are comfortable during your stay on Venus."

Usagi didn't know what to ask first; there were too many questions floating around in her head. She knew though, that there was someone she was forgetting. Someone important… She didn't get a chance to think much about it though. Rei sat next to Usagi on the bed and pet her on the top of the head almost absentmindedly before taking a spoonful of the soup she had brought Usagi, and brought it up to Usagi's light pink lips.

"Say ah…" Usagi opened her mouth and Rei fed her the soup. However, it was much too hot and burned Usagi. She flinched away and fanned her mouth. Rei took Usagi's chin between her fingers and smiled. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" Before Usagi had the chance to answer Rei's question, Rei pressed her lips against Usagi's. Usagi was internally screaming to pull away, but her body wouldn't allow it. Rei took this to her advantage and licked Usagi's lips before entering her mouth. Usagi could feel herself blushing despite herself, and Rei chuckled. She pushed Usagi against the mattress, the food now forgotten. Though Usagi knew there was something wrong with this, she wouldn't stop herself. It was only when Rei slipped her hand over Usagi's stomach and under her shirt that Usagi started to protest. However, the door opened for a second time today and Rei immediately sat up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Ah, Rei. I see you're making this lovely girl feel comfortable, just like I asked." Rei scowled at Minako, a dark blush adorning her cheeks. Minako smiled gently and patted Rei's head. "Oh hush Rei. When you scowl, you're not cute." She wrapped her arms around Rei and kissed her neck before making her leave. "I must talk to her alone Rei. Oh, and please take the food with you. It was obvious that she's not hungry." Rei roughly grabbed the tray before leaving the room. Minako closed the door behind Rei and smiled happily at the confused Usagi. She sat next down to her and Usagi looked at her with her large innocent cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess you don't know why you're here." Usagi shook her head and Minako beamed, showing off her brilliantly white teeth. "Well, I guess I should start with easy things. First of all, we are on my home planet, Venus. I am Princess Minako. You are staying here as a guest in my palace, though depending on you, you could stay forever. You have been brought here for your exceptional beauty. You see, it is almost my time for marriage and I have had a hard time finding someone to spend the rest of my life with. But then I saw an image of you when I was searching the earth, and I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

Usagi interrupted Minako, finally somewhat understanding what was going on. "So, you brought me here to marry you?" Minako nodded. "But, we're both girls!" Minako laughed. "Here on Venus, relationships consisting of two girls are considered more pure. So it's only expected that the princess marry another girl, right?"

"But why me? I don't have any powers, I'm not cute, and I have no money!" Minako looked at Usagi seriously and Usagi blushed. Minako stroked Usagi's bottom lip with her thumb and she blushed, her azure eyes sparkling with what appeared to be lust. "Usagi, please say you'll marry me. We can spend the rest of our life getting to know each other. Please Usagi…" Minako kissed Usagi, and the kiss felt more peaceful than the one with Rei had. Usagi was less hesitant with Minako's kiss. She even opened her mouth obligingly so Minako could slip her smooth tongue in. Usagi's breathing increased and she could feel a throbbing at her groin. Minako slipped off her own shirt and slid her hands up Usagi's. Usagi reasoned that it must be cold in the room, since her nipples were hardening. On the other hand, perhaps it was because Minako was pleasuring her in away Mamoru had never been able to.

Mamoru. Usagi had forgotten about Mamoru. She pushed Minako off of herself and wrapped herself in the bed sheets.

"Where is Mamoru?" Minako only glared as she slipped her own shirt back on.

"Our wedding is in a month. You are never to see Mamoru again. Besides, I think Rei is having a good time with him as we speak." Usagi ran to her bedroom door, but it remained locked. She turned as Minako pinned her to the door. "You're mine Usagi-chan." She kissed Usagi again and Usagi whimpered. What was happening to Mamoru?

A/N: Um, this ended a lot differently than I had planned. Oh well. XD Um, please review? WOO.


End file.
